


Winter's Revenge

by elimaria



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elimaria/pseuds/elimaria
Summary: A short drabble of events that happen after her few encounters with David.





	Winter's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Another TLOU fic. This is definitely, DEFINITELY not a Joel and Ellie romance fic. Or a David and Ellie romance fic. I find both of those ships disgusting and sick. This drabble is the events of her avenging herself from David.

Ellie felt David clasp his hands around her neck. His hands tightening around her throat, she could feel her sight dimming at the edges. She was about to pass out, yet she still straightened her hand out and attempted to reach for the machete. The machete had slid under a booth in the abandoned restaurant. Only a few more inches she pleaded to herself. David scooted her forward, she was moving closer to the machete.

“You think you know me? Huh? You have no idea what I’m capable of.” David growled. His eyes and pupils frenzied. 

Ellie felt her hand touch the machete’s handle, she was pushed forward a little more. She suddenly was able to grab onto the handle, the hilt of the machete fully grasped. Ellie frantically slid it out from under the booth. She swung it right into David’s wrist. The machete made contact with flesh and bone, she felt David roll out from on top of her, he grabbed onto his wrist and screamed. Ellie rolled over David and raised the machete above her head. She heard David scream in pain and horrid, she felt nothing but anger and hurt. All the shit she had to endure with that monster, she finally knew that she had to put justice in her own hands. 

Ellie slammed the machete down against his face, the blade sinking itself into flesh. She felt blood splatter all over her face and clothes. David gurgled a scream. Ellie felt tears roll down her face as she screamed out in anger and sadness, she brought the machete up and down all over his face. The blade sinking in and out of his unrecognizable face. In a spare moment she felt someone grab her from the side. Tackling her into their arms. 

“Ellie!” The person yelled. A man. 

“Don’t touch me! Don’t fucking touch me!” She screamed. 

She felt large hands cup her face and turned her face to the assailant. 

“It’s me. Stop. Stop. It’s me.” Joel murmured to her. 

“He tried to- “ 

“Oh, baby girl.” Joel cradled her into his chest. She sobbed into his chest, raw emotion spilling out. Bursting from the seams. “It’s okay now. It’s okay.” 

“Joel.” She sobbed. 

Joel took her to arm’s length and cupped her face in his hands. He spoke to her reassuringly, but all she could hear was the blood pumping in her ears. Her emotions running wild. Joel spoke some more, Ellie nodded. He lifted her up and held her against his body, supporting her so she wouldn’t pass out. He held onto her as they left David, the machete still stuck on his face. The blade sunk into his skull. 

o.0.o

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! It took me a bit to write it. To all the TLOU fans, I hope you like this. This is dedicated to all the hardships that Ellie and Joel had to endure. Especially Ellie. This is for everything-endure and survive.


End file.
